runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Plague
"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Day 1, 12:00 Noon Lord Daquarius and a few Black Knights stared through the glass window at the prisoner. He wore tattered clothes and was tied to a chair. "Administer the experiment." Daquarius said. Two Black Knights went through the door into the room with the prisoner. One of them had a cup of pitch black liquid. He closed the door behind him and the two stepped towards the captive. One of them forced his mouth open while the other made him drink the liquid. He swallowed it, and started screaming in agony. He started writhing in pain and tried to break out of his binds in vain. The two knights stepped back. The captive lowered his head and moved no more. "Seems like it works." said Daquarius. The prisoner's head shot back up. He immediatey broke free and punched one Knight in the face. He tackled the other to the ground and started clawing and pummeling him. The knight who was punched fell back and hit the ground. He got back up with effort and drew his blade. He stepped towards the prisoner killing the other knight and raised his blade. However, the prisoner turned around and tackled the knight. Blood stained the window. The Knights and the captive got up and burst through the door. The first zombie knight tackled another knight. The knights drew their weapons. The second zombie knight and the captive charged forward, clawing and punching the knights. Lord Daquarius slashed the prisoner's arm off. He staggered back, but simply charged again. He tackled the Kinshra lord to the ground and bit him in the neck, causing him to scream in agony. The surviving knight looked in horror and ran out the door. __________________________________________________________________________________________ 3 fortress guards stood guard at the front door of the Black Knights' castle. "Another boring day." One of them said. Suddenly, a few Black Knights burst out of the door and ran away from the fortress. The guards, confused, barely turned around before the zombie knights attacked. They screamed in horror as their flesh was devoured and their corpses were reanimated and they became zombies themselves. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Day 1, 1:18 PM Hunding was on his daily routine, staying in the tower on the east side of the village, watching for any threats. Usually there were none, but this day was differentt. He looked to the west and saw a large group of men in jet black armor approaching the village. Hunding ran to the side of the tower and yelled into the village. His fellow barbarians scrambled around, picking up weapons and getting into defensive positions. Gunthor barked commands at the barbarians, telling them to stand their ground as the horde of undead came closer. The zombies charged forward at the line of barbarians. Adolpho charged forward, swinging his warhammer. He knocked a zombie to the ground, but it simply got up and charged again. Adolpho struck the zombie on it's head, but it's helmet absorbed the most of the force. It clawed him in the face, and struck him in the stomach. He tried to raise his hammer but the zombie bit him in the collarbone, causing him to fall in agony. The rest of the undead attacked the other barbarians. The barbarians were quickly overpowered and fell back into the village. Hunding fired an arrow from the tower. The arrow hit a zombie between the eyes, but it only slowed it down. Litara ran and stabbed a zombie in the chest with her spear, however the primitive barbarian weapon could not penetrate the reinforced steel. The zombie punched her in the face and started to eat her flesh. The barbarians' numbers were dwindling, with each casualty the zombies grew in number. Soon only a handful were left. Gunthor raised his sword and slashed a zombie's head clean off. He grabbed the headless body and threw it at another zombie, knocking it to the ground. The undead advanced on the barbarian chieftain, but he was strong. He stabbed another zombie and kicked the corpse down. Haakon, the village champion, ran out of the longhall and brought his blade down upon a zombie, slicing it in two. He slashed to the side and cut the legs from a zombie. The zombie fell, but it grabbed Haakon's legs and bit him in the calf. He roared in pain and fell. The zombie finished him off with it's fists. Gunthor saw an undead Haakon rise and punch him in the face. He tackled the chieftain to the ground and started pummeling him. An arrow flew and hit the undead barbarian in the ribcage, weakening him enough for Gunthor to throw him off. He looked and saw Hunding readying another arrow. However, another undead broke through the door and slammed into him, knocking them both off the tower. Haakon came from behind, grabbed Gunthor, and pulled him into the mob of zombies, where his flesh was devoured and he became undead. The last thing he saw was a horde of zombies, his former family and friends, running towards Edgeville. The apocalypse had begun. Chapter 2 Category:Zombie Apocalypse